


The Pyromancer Who Broke

by orphan_account



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Cock Slut, Mind Manipulation, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chandra has a run-in with Lorthos.Those tentacles have many uses...





	The Pyromancer Who Broke

**Author's Note:**

> I orphaned this child right away. Not tying this to me.
> 
> But yeah. Enjoy Chandra breaking and becoming a cum slut.

Chandra stood face to face with Lorthos, the tide maker. She had been told that the beast was harming Zendikar after a few years sleep. She needed to, for lack of better words, kill it.

Chandra was a woman of few words in these times.

She summoned a huge bolt of fire, and struck Lorthos. The octopus simply shrugged the attack off.

Then, Lorthos grabbed Chandra tightly. It wrapped one tentacle around the pyromancer, holding her arms down. Chandra looked frightened, but in this grip, Lorthos couldnt do much… right?

Lorthos then proceeds to toss Chandra in the air lightly, before using two tentacles to hold her arms apart. Two more swooped in to hold her legs, and the four tentacles stretched Chandra into an spread eagle pose.

The pyromancer struggled, confused. “W-what are you doing?” She asked, writhing, or at least trying.

Lorthos responded with one huge tentacle reaching out and slithering under Chandra's breastplate. With one sharp movement, the plate was ripped off, tumbling to the sea.

Chandra started to panic, as Lorthos slithered another tentacle into her mouth, gagging her. Five tentacles in use, another weaved in and out of her clothes. With one motion, all of it tore pitilessly. It all ripped to shreds and fell downwards.

Chandra, now naked, and gagged, tried to planeswalk, but the distraction and embarrassing moment made that harder than expected.

Lorthos wrapped two tentacles, one per breast, around Chandra's tits, squeezing. The pyromancer moaned into the mouth 'gag’, trying to break free - but not trying as much.

Finally, Lorthos poked her cunt with a tentacle. Chandra shuddered

Lorthos took that final tentacle, and thrust it deep into Chandra's formerly virgin pussy. It pushed in, then pulled out, throwing her into a wave of ecstasy. And it wasn't all. Lorthos started stretching her, pushing the tentacle in far too much, pulling her limbs far too wide. The pain and pleasure mixed, and all of Chandra wanted more.

Chandra felt herself shudder, before cumming all over the tentacle. But Lorthos wasn't satisfied.

Time and time again, Chandra forgetting everything. As the night came, so did Chandra, losing track after seven, but that had been hours ago.

By the end of it, Chandra was a cumsoaked mess. Her clothes was either on a rock face, at the sea floor, or in tatters. She would never know.

Nor did she care. Lorthos let her go, and she stumbled across the forest, unsure of where to go. Her very name was lost to her, literally fucked so senseless she would not regain her memories

Chandra Nalaar was never heard from again.

Legend has it though, that a girl who can make fire is a cum dumpster for just about every species in Zendikar - Elf, vampire, human - and that everytime, she begged for more.

Life wasn't too bad.


End file.
